


Going by the Book

by Xagrok



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy presents Jason a present and a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going by the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Within the Ask Meme on my tumblr writing blog. The request was a line of dialogue - in this case "That's a good look on you" - along with a pairing, which is Jercy here. This is the second one. I hope you'll enjoy this.

Sweat trickled down Jason’s body as he thrust his shovel in the earth of the strawberry fields. He’d been at work, loosening the soil for an even better growth of the plants, while refusing help from others. When he looked over his work, wiping away the water that streamed down his face, he allowed himself a grin. Despite the temperatures, he was as wet as though he’d been thrown in the water, and even though he was used to hard labour due to having been at Camp Jupiter, the fields expanded to an enormously huge size.

 

When others had offered their help, he had thanked them but sent them away. In order to earn the goodwill of the minor goddesses and gods, he’d been willing to work as hard as he could to prove his determination for fulfilling his promise of acknowledgement for those deities that, at the moment, didn’t receive it yet. Naturally, this came with a price. In this case, the price was exhaustion, and even though others advised him to not tire himself out too much, he was doing his best to do the duty he’d bestowed upon himself.

 

Jason didn’t even flinch when he was lightly tapped on the shoulder and turned around to face Percy who held a bottle of water out to him.

 

“Thanks, bro,” he said, taking the bottle, opening it and sipping a little of the liquid. He sighed contently when he felt the coolness slipping down his oesophagus, closing his eyes to hold the feeling for a few moments longer before he drank more, his thirst awakening.

 

“Hard work?” the son of Poseidon said, looking up Jason and touching him at the shoulder before retreating his hand. “Gross, bro, you’re totally sweaty.”

 

Jason tilted his head. “That comes with the hard work, you know. Also, I’d overheat without sweat.”

 

Percy rolled his eyes. “I’m dyslexic, not an idiot, you know.” He crossed his arms in front of his torso. “But seriously, you should take your shirt off if you want to continue work. Or even better, take a shower or even a hot bath.”

 

Jason snorted. “As if I wouldn’t get that idea, you dork. I’m almost finished anyway.” When an idea sprung to his head, he grinned at Percy. “Hey, I’m drenched anyway - would you like to spar?”

 

Percy rubbed his chin. “After all that work? You’re probably exhausted, so that wouldn’t make a fair fight.” He grinned cheekily. “Not that you could beat me anyway, Grace.”

 

“Oh, it’s on, Jackson. I could beat you any day, any time.”

 

“Okay, but before that, take a good look at this,” Percy said, holding out a plain, but beautiful book.

 

Jason looked through it, wrinkling his forehead. “That’s a poetry book. What is it for?”

 

“You do remember my stepdad, Paul, right?”

 

Jason nodded slowly. “You introduced us some time ago, I think. He’s a pleasant man, I think?”

 

Percy tapped on his nose. “He is. He’s also an English teacher and is interested in literature. Do you remember what I told you about the Battle of Manhattan?”

 

Jason scratched his cheek. “He fought in it and assisted you despite being a mortal who can’t see through the mist, right? I think you mentioned him fighting with a sword and even killing a dracenae?”

 

Percy’s grin grew wider. “He learned sword fighting through literature, after all. He was an actor on stage.”

 

Jason cocked his eyebrow. “That either makes him impressive or the dracenae pathetic. Though I think I’ll go with the former.”

 

“Exactly. So, since I noticed he’s interested in literature of all kinds, I thought he might be interested in some foreign authors.”

 

Jason read a bit more of the books, paying closer attention. His pupils widened. From his upbringing in New Rome, he recognized a few of the texts. “Both famous and hardly-known old poetry,” he said. “Some of it really old, ancient even. And the translation is accurate as well.” He looked at Percy, puzzled. “Where did you get this?”

 

Percy winked. “I have connections, you know. Anyway, I think he’ll like it, and even mom can make use of it for her studies.”

 

“A present he’ll like and that’ll be useful?”

 

“That’s a ‘good look’ for you. Not just glancing at it. I was actually hurt,” Percy complained.

 

Jason, baffled, started to grin wide and hugged Percy in excitement. “Bro! That’s so thoughtful of you! I’m proud.”

 

Percy laughed and scrunched his nose in fake disgust. “Ew! You’re drenched! Now I’ll have to beat you twice, you idiot.”

 

“Heh, as if. But seriously, I think you’re the best stepson he could wish for. And you’re the best person I could know.”

 

With a laugh, Percy first leaned into the hug and then pushed Jason away. “Okay then. Let’s spar?”

 

Jason went on ahead. “I’ll wait for you. I’ll make sure to kick your butt properly, bro.”

 

Percy wiggled his eyebrows as he brought the book back to his cabin.

 

* * *

 

Heavily breathing, the two demigods collapsed on the ground, desperately gasping for air. “Heh, that wasn’t bad, Grace,” Percy wheezed.

 

“Same to you, Jackson. Your endurance seems to improve again”, Jason panted.

 

When they had gathered enough oxygen in their lungs to erase any possibility of anaerobic metabolism to prevent soreness as much as possible, they rose to their feet again.

 

While joking about who would have won, they went to the showers to clean the filth off themselves. On their way, they chatted about the next days’ work Jason would have to do. Percy shook his head. “Bro, are you sure you’ll be able to do this? That sounds like a lot of work.”

 

Jason looked at the sky. “I think I can do it. I’ll have to do it and be able to. I promised, after all. Don’t you remember?”

 

Percy frowned. “I do. I was present. But you know that this doesn’t mean you have to do it by yourself, you know?”

 

Jason shook his head. “I know and I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m strong enough.” Then he grinned, nudging Percy in the side. “Oh wait, I get it. Is the almighty son of Poseidon worried about me? Do you think I’m a fragile princess, bro?”

 

Percy coughed. “As if. It’s not that I’m worried, but I’d surely be able to work more than you.”

 

A small smile spread on Jason’s face as he looked at him. “You think so, huh?” He said as he fixed his gaze on the ground. With a stronger voice, he said “Well, we can’t have that. I’ll work a lot more than you, starting with showering. You’re filthy, too. Your clothes cling to your body, and while that looks nice, it’s disgusting.”

 

Percy huffed. “Speak for yourself, Mr. Ickily Handsome.”

 

After having cleaned themselves - and maybe looking at each other and measuring each other’s muscles or not - they ate a quick dinner and decided to enter Percy’s cabin, the fresh smell of the sea welcoming them. After entering, the two of them proceeded to change into comfortable sleeping clothes as Jason winced a little.

 

Percy turned around to face him, an eyebrow far up. “Sore?”

 

Jason looked sideways. “Maybe a little?”

 

Percy sighed. “C’mere.” He gestured for Jason to sit on the edge of the bed and sat behind the blond himself. When they were in the adequate positions, Percy started to massage the son of Jupiter who sent out a content sigh.

 

“Thanks for the massage,” Jason said with his eyes closed. “I could still kick your butt any day.”

 

Percy hugged him from behind, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder for a bit. “Anytime, bro. And dream on,” he snickered, resuming his massage after a quick last squeeze.

 

“Is that a challenge, Jackson?” Jason chuckled and let out a soft moan after a particularly problematic spot was stimulated.  After a pause, he spoke up again. “You may choose tasteful presents but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you win.”

 

“Nah, not today. Instead -” Percy said after finishing his massage, grabbing Jason and turning him over with a devilish grin on his face. “I’m going to make you scream.”

 

Therefore, once upon an evening bleary, these two big guys, sore and weary, started tickles, never stopping, until eyes were sparkling, teary.

**Author's Note:**

> As you noticed, I took some liberties with this line of dialogue and added quite a bit of actually unrelated fluff at the end. I hope that's not too bad.


End file.
